ToV-It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday
by L-Space
Summary: The world is trying to adjust to a new way of living, but can it really be that easy? Yuri and his friends are about to find out as they set out on a new journey. New adventures and new friends lay ahead!


**A/N: My new pet project :) I own nothing aside from my character. Reviews appreciated **

**Chapter One**

Night had fallen early, but that didn't seem to bother the people of Dahngrest. The city sparkled from every corner that evening, music from the passing performance group filled the air as children laughed and danced. The finest meats and cheeses were brought out and a feast was made for all to enjoy to celebrate being reunited with their loved ones after ten years of separation. With the Great War finally over, life could continue on as normal.

One man sat alone on a crate in front of the tavern Sagittarius, watching the festivities as he sipped his ale. After the fighting had ended, he made his way to this city to gain freedom of a life he no longer wished to live. Perhaps here, where the Empire had no real power, he could start anew. He gulped the last of his drink and settled against the tavern wall with a heavy sigh. Through his bangs he watched as a young girl from the performance troop abandoned her instrument and made her way to him. Although he knew she was a bit too young, he couldn't help but think that she was pretty; she had a fair complexion which made her crimson eyes stand out even against her bright orange hair. She smiled at him softly as she sat cross legged on the ground. "Can I help you, darlin'?" he asked the child.

"No." she replied, gazing up at him without blinking.

He wasn't sure what to think as she looked at him expectantly. "What do you want, then?"

"Is everything alright?" The girl's lips were moving, however it was not her voice he heard. He cocked his head; how is it possible that he were hearing a woman's voice come out of this child? Again, the woman's voice said, "Sir? Is everything alright?"

Raven was suddenly pulled out of his daydream as the waitress at the tavern tapped him on the shoulder. She was a young blonde that must have been new as he had never seen her before. "I'm fine, darlin'." She nodded and made to leave. "Wait, can I get a refill?" he added, gently shaking the cup he held in mid air. _"How long have I been doin' that?"_ he wondered as he took a drink. Under his breath, he added, "I guess the better question is why am I thinkin' of that day after all this time?" Shaking his head, he left some Gald on the table and, despite having ordered another ale, walked outside. The night air was crisp and cold against his skin. He was glad he didn't have that next drink; this was the kind of weather that would sober him right up.

"I thought I might find you here, old man," called the voice of his former traveling companion, Yuri Lowell. The young man looked as though he had just gotten to the city; he had a large bag hanging off his shoulder and his dog, Repede, was carrying a bag as well. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, how long has it been, a year now?" Raven asked as he grabbed the bag from Repede's back. "What have you two been up to?"

"We spent a few months in Aurnion putting up a barrier to protect from monster attacks then we went to Zaphias to rebuild the lower quarters. After that, Repede and I said our goodbyes and here we are." Repede joined in with a bark. "How's life been treating you?"

"Well, ya know… Same old, same old." Raven responded, waving his hand dismissively. He shouldered the bag and walked with Yuri to the inn. They stood in front of the building, Raven thought of their time abroad and asked, "Are you really staying here? You could just stay at my place. It's nothing fancy, but at least you don't have to pay for it."

"Sounds good." They continued on to the edge of town, where they made a right down a narrow street that was dim compared to the rest. At the end of the road stood a small home, Yuri thought it to be slightly larger than their mutual friend Rita Mordio's house. Inside felt as cozy as the old man dressed; the living area featured a small table low to the ground with a few large cushions for seating. A single bookcase stood next to the very narrow staircase leading the bedrooms upstairs.

"Make yourselves at home," Raven said, opening the cupboard by the small fireplace. He pulled down a bottle of wine and grabbed a mug. "Want a drink?"

"Why not?" Yuri replied as he sank into one of the cushions. Raven placed a mug in front of him and sat across the table with his own. Yuri took a sip; it was a bitter wine. Repede growled lightly as he laid down at the end of the table. "How have things been here since the Adephagos?"

"It was tough at first for everyone, but I think they got the hang of doin' things without blastia." Raven gulped his wine. "Besides, I hear that the mages are trying to create a new type of blastia so they can channel mana."

Yuri sighed. "I just hope that it doesn't cause some other type of disaster." After finishing his glass, he decided to call it a night and climbed up the stairs. Raven stayed awake for some time afterward, hoping that after his next glass he wouldn't dream of the past.

* * *

He had never seen a more beautiful sunrise. He perched himself atop the bridge leading into Dahngrest, casting small stones he had collected into the river below. He took in a breath of fresh air and sighed happily. He heard footsteps coming towards him; he turned to see the girl with the orange hair from the night before. "Some party, huh?" she said as she perched herself facing the opposite direction next to him. Raven said nothing, just a small chuckle. The girl kicked her feet against the wall as she grinned back at him. She wore her hair in loose pigtails under a dark purple bandana. "I never got your name."

"I don't know yours either, ya know." He pointed out.

"Age before beauty." The girl replied stubbornly.

"Not really how that works." He said and shook his head. "My name doesn't matter. I'm nobody anymore."

The girl dropped her gaze. "I don't think you're nobody." She said, staring at the bridge. "You're still breathing, talking, walking… you're alive. That makes you somebody."

"If names are so important to you, then why don't you just give me one?" He replied.

The girl sat and pondered for a moment. "Raven!" She exclaimed rather proudly.

* * *

Morning came sooner than he wanted, but he was glad that it at least greeted him with the savory smell of rice and cream stew. He woke up and soon realized that he had fallen asleep hunched over the table, his hand still lay near the base of the wine bottle. Wiping sleep from his eye, Raven sat up straight as Yuri placed a serving of rice on the table. Repede woke up with a stretch and a yawn. The dog sniffed the air; he made a sort of sneeze-like sound before going upstairs. Raven stretched his back as Yuri sat across from him. "Sure you're okay, old man?" Yuri asked after a bite of rice.

"I'm fine, kid. Really." Raven answered, pouring his soup over his rice. "It's not that uncommon of me to fall asleep while drinkin'."

"If you say so," Yuri replied. "I was thinking of catching up with Karol. Any idea where he could be?"

Raven thought for a moment; he had seen the kid here and there, but Karol seemed to be rather busy recently. "Last time I really saw the kid, he was talkin' to that girlfriend of his. He's been runnin' around a lot and this old man just can't keep up. We can stop by the HQ if you want." After finishing breakfast and freshening up a little bit, the three of them walked down the road to the Union Headquarters. Just outside the building, they just so happened to run into their old friend.

"Yuri!" Karol cheered and pumped the air with his fist.

"Hey, Karol. What's going on?" Yuri asked as they approached.

The youth stood proudly and proclaimed, "I've been traveling between Dahngrest and Aurnion as a messenger for Flynn. I guess even after a year the guilds and knights are reluctant to work with each other, so Flynn asked for my help setting up a meeting with Harry."

"Huh. I didn't know there were still problems with that." Yuri mumbled, mostly to himself. "When do you have to report back?"

"As soon as I'm done here, actually." He paused a moment, then shouted, "Hey! Why don't you come with me? It will be like old times! Come on, Yuri!"

Yuri shrugged. "Yeah, I might as well continue traveling. You feel up to it, old man?"

"You kids really don't understand what kind of strain that puts on an old man's bones…" Raven sighed.

"Aw, come on!" Karol encouraged. "It'll be fun! Maybe we can visit Rita and Estelle!"

Raven opened his mouth to say something, but Yuri cut him off. "Or Judith."

"Yeah, I think I got one more journey left in me!" Raven exclaimed with a sudden burst of excitement, much like a kid in a candy store.

"Alright!" Karol shouted.


End file.
